1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell with substantially improved light conversion efficiency and a method of fabricating the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related-Art
A solar cell is a device which converts light energy into electricity. In general, solar cells may be classified into p-n junction solar cells, pin solar cells or short-key solar cells, for example. Alternatively, solar cells may be classified into crystalline silicon solar cells, amorphous silicon solar cells, compound semiconductor solar cells or dye sensitized solar cells, based on a substrate material of the solar cell.
In p-n junction silicon solar cells, solar energy incident to a p-n junction generates electrons and holes within a semiconductor. Due to an internal electric field generated in the semiconductor, the electrons move to an n-type impurity layer thereof, while the holes move to a p-type impurity layer thereof. As a result, the electrons accumulate at a first electrode disposed on the n-type impurity layer, and the holes accumulate at a second electrode disposed on the p-type impurity layer. When the first electrode and the second electrode are connected to each other by a wiring layer, for example, electric current flows through wiring of the wiring layer and is thus used.
A light conversion efficiency of a solar cell determines performance thereof, and it is thereby desired to improve the light conversion efficiency of the solar cell by adjusting structure and/or impurity concentration of the solar cell, for example.